There has been conventionally suggested a mechanism of a nozzle in which a mixing chamber where oil and the like is mixed with compressed air is formed, the nozzle injecting a mixture of liquid and gas (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-11932